wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation V
Wildguys Generation Five, '''shortened to '''Gen V is the current and final generation of the Wildguys Universe . It is a modernised version of Generation IV, sporting new themes, characters and stories. Nikriontra Sydona and Jarod Freeman reprise their roles as the protagonists of Generation V. Generation V will be represented in the Dreamwalker video game, having replaced the cancelled Descendant of the Prophet novel series as the flagship series of the WGU. Generation V has been heavily expanded and grown, seeing the addition of the concept of Magic to the WG universe as well as a wide array of new villlains, organisations as well as new and revived story arcs. Characters from previous Generations that have been scrapped have made their comeback, including Ralph Vallas and the Lizards. Stories Descendant of the Prophet (Cancelled) Initially the main story of Wildguys, it told the story of Jarod Freeman as he comes to terms with being the son of a once mighty mage who ruled the galaxy hundreds of thousands of years ago while trying to save the galaxy from itself. The series was to begin with Echelon's Call. After several reviews, overhauls and a complete rewrite, the series was cancelled. Descendant of the Prophet: Dreamwalker In Dreamwalker, the player takes control of Jarod Freeman and Sentinel 1st as they come to grips with a Bryckster invasion . The game is currently in development. Vanguard Story Arc Read Cloak and Dagger Date Read Silent Dreams Consisting of three books, Vanguard is the largest non-primary series in WG. It tells the story of how Jarod Freeman and Lucy struggle to maintain their friendship as the Niraxian secret police constantly hunts them down. It ends with the symbolic novel Vanguard which takes place on a cruise. Notable Characters Main Characters * Jarod Freeman, the protaganist of the story who together with his best friend Nik fight the evil Bryckster Faction. * Nikriontra Sydona, A Niraxian, Commander of Sentinel Company and Jay's best friend. * Luciontra Sydona, Niraxian Princess, Sister of Nikriontra, helps ENA to find Arma-Ultra. * Techno, an expert of technology, mentor of Luciontra and best friend of Grumpy. * Grumpy, troublemaker, Jay's voice of unreason, best friend of Techno. * Jason Sternfeld An experienced marksman and mercenary, aids in the Colonial Fringe war through Eagle Company. * Taron-Jardae Sydona-nu Side characters * Ralph Vallas, one of Jay's non-military friends. Suave, charming and handsome, yet somewhat narcisstic. * Luke Wilson, another of Jay's old school friends. Quiet, loves computers and has a thing for Niraxians. * Dirk Thomas, a soldier in Sentinel Company. Serves alongside Jay and Nik. * Sadiq Laden, a sniper in Sentinel Company, quiet yet cunning like a fox. * Angus Jones, a soldier in Sentinel Company. * Artor Kozlov A Russian army veteran, Administrative officer of Sentinel Company. * Meribel Atakaris the once betrothed of Nikriontra Sydona. Antagonists * Bryckster King Main Antagonist of Bryckster Storm, responsible for the Fighting War and the Colonial Fringe War. * Jeremy Freeman Twin brother of Jay, main antagonist of Crystal of Power. * Surgicus Freeman * Soul Wreaver * Polaris Category:Generation V